


My Sasusaku Valentine

by Kaname84



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go on a date for valentines day. A three shot with some fluff and smut.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 23





	My Sasusaku Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyyTyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/gifts).



Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it’s characters. (Also, I don’t write M/F unless it’s for special circumstances so don’t expect me to post a lot of it.)

First time saying ‘I love you’ --- Prompt by Anakrins

‘Give me just a single kiss that lasts me til I die’ --- Prompt by Deni

This fic is for my valentine, Tyytyy. Hope you enjoy, love you Tyy! Special thanks to Kairi-chan who beta read this story for me.

Note: Koneko means kitten

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Part One_ **

Sasuke considered himself to be the type of man that always had a plan. He wasn’t one to rush in despite the cases when he had lost his temper, all of which had involved a certain someone who also shared the name Uchiha. He thought things through even in the most impossible situations. However, he wasn’t always successful, especially when his girlfriend was concerned. There was something about the pinkette that threw him off balance in the best possible way. She had this strange power over him that she effortlessly wielded, almost as if she was ignorant of what she possessed. They had been together for six months and he was still as taken with her as he was from day one, as he suspected he would be for the rest of his life. Sasuke never believed in things like destiny or soulmates, but he wouldn’t deny he had found the one he had been waiting for. 

He surely wouldn’t be climbing a tree for anyone else. The girls' dormitory was off-limits and he couldn’t get in through the front door without passing the guard. Both the girls and the boys dorm had one for safety and security reasons, but the guard here was intolerable. She wouldn’t even let Sasuke wait in the lobby when he picked up Sakura for their dates. Some might describe her as being overprotective of the girls she guarded, but she was just a thorn in Sasuke’s side. It was early in the morning, the sun having risen a little over an hour ago. He had finally made it to the top and onto a strong branch with a bag hanging from his shoulder. He easily jumped the distance from the branch to the wide ledge, having done so many times before.

The curtain in the window was drawn with only a small part exposed in the middle. He kneeled on the ledge and peeked inside, a glimpse of Sakura in her night robe walking past. Sasuke tapped the glass twice and waited. Sakura was at the window in seconds, pulling the curtain back with a fond shake of her head. They both smiled when their eyes met and Sakura opened the window.

“One of these days you’re going to get caught,” She whispered as he came inside.

Sasuke closed the window behind himself and hummed. “As if that would stop me.” He pulled her towards him and gave her a soft kiss. “Good morning, Miss Haruno.”

Sakura giggled and plucked a leaf out of Sasuke’s hair. “Good morning, Mr. Uchiha. We have to be quiet, Ino is still sleeping,” She kept her voice low and giggled again when Sasuke glared at Ino’s sleeping form.

“Doesn’t she have somewhere to be?” He asked, though kept his voice down like Sakura told him to. 

“ _We_ have somewhere to be.” She reminded and stepped back to go to her closet.

Sasuke eyed the sway of her hips, wondering what she had on under that robe—if she was wearing anything at all. “There's still plenty of time,” He stated and came up behind her, dropping his bag on the floor for now in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist. “More than enough for us to enjoy ourselves.”

“Sasuke!” Sakura chided quietly as she swatted him away, fighting off a smile. “Ino is right there! Just because it’s Valentine’s day doesn’t mean you can have your way with me at the drop of a hat.”

“That’s exactly what it means, koneko.” He smirked, but let her be. For now. “I have something for you,” He said as he picked up the bag from the floor.

Sakura watched curiously, her smile breaking through at the box of chocolates. “You gave me chocolates yesterday.” Honestly, he was really too sweet for her sometimes.

“The ones from yesterday were white chocolate. These are milk,” He explained as he handed them to her.

“And tomorrow will be dark chocolate?” She asked and put them down on her dresser.

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes. “Perhaps. Stop being so smart.”

Sakura laughed, forgetting about Ino for a moment until she stirred under the covers. For a second she didn’t think Ino was going to wake up, but then she started stretching. Sakura’s heart began beating faster and she pushed Sasuke into her closet before he could protest. She dashed to the vanity mirror and sat down, brushing her long pink hair. Sasuke quietly huffed, put out over being shoved into the closet. Ino had better leave soon or else he was coming out, consequences be damned. Ino groaned a few times before sitting up. He listened as she and Sakura chatted a bit until Ino said she was taking a shower. The second Sasuke heard the bathroom door click shut, he opened the closet.

“This isn’t going to work,” He told Sakura, still keeping his voice down.

“It will if you stay out of sight. Maybe you should climb back down now and I’ll meet you downstairs after I get dressed,” Sakura suggested quietly. 

Sasuke walked out and sat on Sakura’s bed, crossing his legs before putting his elbow on his knee, his face resting in his hand. “Go ahead and dress now, koneko. Then we can leave together.”

Sakura glared at his smirk, knowing he just wanted to see her naked. She also knew that despite Ino being her friend she wouldn’t keep her mouth shut about Sasuke being here if she saw him. It wouldn’t be the first time, and she suspected that Ino was a little jealous. 

“Sasuke, honestly. You go on and I’ll meet you as soon as I can,” She promised, but he didn’t move an inch. He had that stubborn look in his eyes Sakura was all too familiar with.

“Better hurry before we get caught,” He told her.

Sasuke had no intention of going back into the closet or climbing down that tree. Sakura rolled her green eyes and turned her back to him, not liking the fact that there was only one choice in this situation. She untied her robe and let it fall off her shoulders, feeling her boyfriend staring at her body. A smile appeared on her lips as she purposely swayed to the closest and pretended to think about what she wanted to wear. 

“Sasuke, honey, would you hand me a pair of panties and a bra from my dresser?” She hummed sweetly and fought back an evil giggle. 

However, she wasn’t getting anything past him, he was well aware of her intention to drive him crazy—and it was working. He went over to her dresser and looked through her drawers, already having a set in mind. She hadn’t worn them yet, but he accidentally discovered their existence on one of the rare nights he was able to stay over. Once he found the pair and pulled them out, he admired the black lace for a moment before walking over. He was tempted to drop them in front of her on purpose but knew they didn’t have time for that level of teasing. Though that didn’t stop him from holding them out of her reach longer than necessary so he could get another good look at her. Sakura gave him a knowing look, her cheeks starting to redden. She might have loved to get him worked up, but she could never get used to the way those charcoal eyes gazed at her.

He stole a quick kiss before finally giving them to his girlfriend. She slowly slid on her panties, neither one of them taking a step back as she did so. He was quick to help with the clasp of her bra, his fingers sending shivers over her skin with every light touch. Sasuke wanted to close the small distance between them and push her down onto the bed. However, he knew he couldn’t. Well, he _could_ , but then he would have to deal with a very angry koneko. Sakura was hoping he would kiss her again even if she knew she needed to hurry and get ready. She could see the want in his gaze, knowing her own showed him as much. This was what always ended up happening. Whenever she tried to tease him, she would end up teasing herself as well. 

She placed her hand on Sasuke’s firm chest and pushed him back into a seated position on the bed. He grabbed her wrist before she could pull away, feeling her pulse pick up. A gentle kiss was pressed to her palm and then he let go with a warm smile. Sakura’s heart swooned at the action and she was so close to giving in, letting him have everything he wanted. It was harder and harder to tell him no every day. She gave him a bright smile in return, her cheeks still a bit red while she finally got dressed. She wore the frilly pink sundress that Sasuke had almost ruined the day they met, spilling hot coffee all over her lap like a scene from a movie. He was so flustered and grabbed every napkin in sight. It was safe to say it was one of her favorite dresses now, one that brought good luck. 

Sasuke recognized the rose-pink sundress immediately. He had been tuning out a certain blond when his attention was captured by the sound of Sakura’s beautiful laugh. It was a first for him, to be so taken with someone over something so small and he couldn’t look away. It was her fault that he hadn’t seen the uneven concrete and tripped, having been close enough to spill his coffee all over her lap. It was the best thing to ever happen to him despite being one of the most embarrassing. He was lost in the memory of their first meeting as she put on her shoes and focused again when she swept her hair over her shoulder. 

Sakura had decided to wear her hair down, knowing her boyfriend preferred it that way. She knew when he stood up again he was going to run his fingers through it, and he did, tucking the pink stands behind her ear. His expression softened to the one their mutual friends called his ‘whipped’ look and Sakura couldn’t agree more. Not that she had any room to talk. She was certain the faces she made were just as bad, if not worse. She happily mirrored his fond look and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands quick to pull her closer by the waist. It was impossible to be in each other’s presence and not frequently touch. The two of them ended up locked in another one of their loving gazes and only broke apart when the shower turned off.

Their eyes went to the bathroom door, Sakura’s wide in panic, and Sasuke’s narrowed in a glare. “You have to go now, hurry,” Sakura whispered and tried to push him towards the window, but he had other ideas.

Sasuke grabbed her purse from the end of the bed and then her hand. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of her room and down the hallway of the girls' dormitory. They were out in the open and would get into a lot of trouble if they were caught again, she didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Sasuke!” She whined quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them in case someone was nearby. Which they very well could be. It was pure luck that the hallway was seemingly empty.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke told her as they reached the stairs, handing her purse to her. 

She puffed out her cheeks at him brushing her off but didn’t make any further protest while they quickly went down. Sasuke only smiled at her over his shoulder before stopping at the first floor. He peeked around the corner and Sakura peeked around him, not a soul in sight. Next, they power-walked along towards the lobby and Sakura prayed the guard took a bathroom break or something. They would be recognized within seconds. Sakura clutched his sleeve and shook her head at him, she just knew they were going to get caught. Sasuke moved his arm around her, pulling her in closer to his side. All they had to do was make a run for it and then they would be in the clear. 

He looked at his watch and whispered to Sakura, “Just a few more seconds.”

She had no idea what he was talking about, but moments later the guard got up and stepped into the small office. Sakura didn’t get a chance to comment before Sasuke dashed across the lobby, dragging her with him. They were able to make it out unseen and Sasuke tossed Sakura a smug look as they walked to his car. 

“How did you know she was going to leave?” She asked, shaking her head fondly at his expression.

“Experience.” The weather often forced him to take the riskier route when it was too dangerous to climb the tree. However, nothing was going to keep him from his girl.

Sakura nodded. “I see, forever storming the castle.”

Sasuke smiled at that, more than happy to think of her as his princess. “And fighting dragons.”

“Ohh, can’t forget that,” Sakura giggled, leaning on her prince. 

Once they reached Sasuke’s car, they got in and headed to the amusement park. Roller coasters were a shared passion they had and they both enjoyed the thrill. A new park had opened last week and Sasuke had been quick to get his hands on some tickets. Exploring the park was the perfect thing for them to do on valentines day and the closer they got, the more their excitement started to show. The second after Sasuke had parked and stepped out of the car, Sakura was at his side with her purse, tugging on his arm. She pulled him inside and they both took a moment to admire the rides and stands they could see. It was fancier than they expected and the roller coasters were insanely complex, completely worth the wait. 

The couple went to the nearest ride and got in line, the park fairly packed. “Look how high it goes, Sasuke!” Sakura gasped, pointing at the peak where a coaster went down with screaming people.

“Want to sit in the front, koneko?” He asked her and she looked at him in both determination and anticipation.

“Cha, for sure!”

Sasuke smiled and couldn’t resist wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. “Hn.”

The line wasn’t too horrible, but it was moving too slow for Sasuke’s liking. To top it off, the man in front of them was talking on his phone rather loudly and wasn’t paying attention. Finally, Sasuke got tired of it and walked Sakura ahead of him. The man didn’t seem to notice and Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend’s impatience. When they reached the coaster, Sakura left her purse in the bin before sitting in the front and linked their arms together. She grinned broadly at Sasuke and bounced her knees in excitement. Sasuke chuckled at her eagerness though he wasn’t any better. After all the locks clicked they were off, shouts coming from the back already. 

Once the coaster reached the first and highest drop, Sakura held tighter to Sasuke and screamed in joy as they whooshed down. Sasuke found himself laughing at her and she yelled louder in return. The coaster rose and fell on the tracks, speeding along all its twists and turns as the wind blew around like crazy. Sasuke’s blood was pumping when it was over and he was ready for the next ride. Sakura grabbed her purse and tried to get her hair under control, the wind having whipped it all over the place. Sasuke gladly ran his fingers through her pink strands to help as they headed down to the picture booth, deciding to buy one no matter how the picture turned out. They waited for their photo to show and Sakura busted out laughing once she saw it.

Her hair was all over Sasuke’s face and her eyes and mouth were wide open. Sasuke shook his head, having thought at the time it was weird he hadn’t seen the camera during the ride. A smile still found his lips when their eyes met and he had to admit it was funny. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the photo before handing it to Sakura. He knew she wanted to add it to their ever growing coaster album she had in her dorm room, the book almost full now. He made a mental note to get her another one while she stared at the picture in delight for a little longer before putting it in her purse. They went on some more rides and then decided to take a break, there was still plenty of time for the other rides. The two bought some ice cream and walked around until they found a nice bench area with few people around. 

Sakura’s green eyes looked up at Sasuke’s face as she ate her vanilla ice cream cone, his attention focused on not letting his strawberry ice cream get on his hands. She was loving the date so far and was only falling for him more and more. He wouldn’t like it if she said it out loud, but Sasuke was so cute. Granted he was many other things, but she adored this side of him that he showed to her alone. Sasuke’s black eyes suddenly met her gaze and she blushed at being caught staring. She didn’t look away though, not with the way he was admiring her as if she was something special, something to be treasured. No one had ever looked at her that way except for him and it made her feel cared for and . . . and loved. She didn’t consider herself special and honestly wasn’t sure how she had caught the attention of someone like him. However, she was so glad and so grateful she did. He was everything she could ever want and more.

The way her blush painted her cheeks was one of Sasuke’s favorite sights. She was beautiful with her cheeks painted red, but even more than that, the small smile she would sometimes show along with it got him every time. She probably didn’t realize how much it affected him, more often than not the smile gracing her features without her knowledge. It made him feel like he had a place in her heart for only him and him alone. Sakura had her fierce side, but she was a gentle and kind soul. Her emotions were always so easy to read. Her green eyes always told him that as long he was there, she would be happy. It was something so simple yet more endearing than any praising words she could ever give him. All he needed was for her to keep looking at him like that, to laugh, the euphoric sound being what captured his heart the day they first met.

Sasuke suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, tasting vanilla on her tongue. He slowly roamed her mouth as he kept the kiss soft and sensual. She melted against him like she always did and was left waiting more after he pulled away with a grunt. She looked at him in confusion before following his gaze to his hand, some of his ice cream having dripped all over his fingers. It was impossible for her not to laugh at the pout on her boyfriend's face and he half heartedly glared at her.

“Now, now, don’t go getting upset,” Sakura told him with a wide smile. It was so endearing when his childishness came through. “It’s an easy fix. Give me your hand.”

Once he switched his ice cream cone to his other hand, Sakura brought his sticky fingers to her lips. A challenging glint appeared in her eyes as she purposely licked them clean and hummed at the strawberry taste. Sasuke was mesmerized for a moment as he watched the action. 

“Sakura,” He said in warning when she took one into her mouth and sucked. She was seriously asking for it and if she didn’t stop, she was going to get it. 

“Yes?” Sakura mused sweetly, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. _You’re not the only one who likes to tease, Sasuke._

“Tch. Annoying,” Sasuke scoffed and pulled his hand away. 

Sakura giggled. “Sometimes you’re just too easy.”

_Minx._ It was never hard for her to get to him, but that worked both ways. He would be repaying that little stunt later. They finished their ice cream cones and walked around the park, checking out the shops and booths. A ring toss stand caught Sakura’s attention when she spotted a baby blue stuffed bunny sitting on the prize rack. It was terribly cute and even though she knew better than to show interest in something around Sasuke, she couldn’t help cooing at the stuffed animal. 

Sasuke was quick to notice and eyed the line to play before looking back at her. “Shall I win it for you?”

“No, you know the rule,” Sakura reminded and Sasuke clicked his tongue.

“I’ll only get the one rabbit,” He promised.

The rule was that Sasuke couldn’t play any game that had prizes since his Uchiha talent assured victory. However, that alone wasn’t the issue. He would admit a small part of him wanted to show off and a larger part wanted to give Sakura every prize the booth offered without restraint. Sakura didn’t think it was fair to all the other people that wanted to play the games and banned him from participating. 

“I’m not sure I can believe you . . .” Sakura trailed, knowing he had trouble holding back in both his skill level and his urges. She really didn’t want to carry around a bunch of prizes for the rest of the day.

“I won’t get carried away,” Sasuke insisted. He could leave after getting the rabbit . . . as long as she didn’t eye anything else. 

Sakura searched his face, but he was keeping it carefully neutral. “Alright,” She sighed, hoping she wouldn’t regret it.

They waited in line for their turn and Sakura paid for the ring toss before Sasuke could protest. He easily threw the rings around the bottles and she clapped once he got the required amount. Then he handed the baby blue bunny over to her, receiving a kiss on the cheek in return. Sakura held the stuffed animal close to her chest, expression filled with joy. She carried it happily as they walked around some more before going on roller coasters again. The couple rode five more and took another break after. Sasuke saw a haunted house while they walked towards a food court, a small smirk forming on his lips. His girlfriend could take on any ride in the park, but she was helpless when it came to haunted houses. She wasn’t easily scared, though she was extremely superstitious. He had no doubt going inside would lead to clinging and perhaps more.

“Sakura, let’s go there next,” He told her as he pointed to the ‘amonous’ house.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks once she saw it. “Sasuke, you know I hate haunted houses.”

“The only things in there are machines and people dressed in costumes,” He pointed out.

“It’s the perfect place for something to get you! It’s all fun and games until you realize the monster chasing you is real, but by then you’re already dead! There's one hiding in there, I just know it. I’m not going into that death trap,” She stated stubbornly.

Sasuke stepped closer and tilted her chin upwards. “Kiss me.”

“W-what?” It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but he wasn’t making any sense and it had come out of nowhere. _Is he trying to kiss away my fear?_

“You think you’re going to meet your end in there, right? Then kiss me,” He ordered. Sakura looked at him as if he’d lost his mind and he smiled. “Give me just a single kiss that lasts me ‘til I die. It’s the only thing that can help me mourn your loss, don’t be selfish.”

Sakura started hitting him with her purse. “Cha! Don’t make fun of me, I’m serious! You’re such a jer-” Sasuke cut her off with a kiss, holding her hands behind her back so she couldn’t attack.

“You have nothing to fear, koneko. I will protect you,” He promised after he pulled away. “But if you’re determined not to go, I won’t force you.” 

“Good . . . because I’m not going,” She said firmly.

Sasuke took it no further than that, knowing that when she really planted her heels, he couldn’t do anything to change her mind. It didn’t matter. Regardless, he would have her clinging to him before the day was over. They had lunch at the food court and then continued with their date. The two of them stayed at the amusement park until mid afternoon, heading back to Sakura’s dorm after. Sasuke had wanted to take her out to dinner as well, but she insisted on bringing food back to her room. At least Ino was gone and out of the way so it would be just the two of them. Sakura decided to put a movie on while they ate, and the couple cuddled against one another. 

They finished before the movie was halfway over and Sakura’s eyes drifted towards the bunny now seated on her dresser, snuggling on top of her boyfriend with a content sigh. Sasuke however, was anything but. His mind was focused on one goal and a flash of arousal came over him when he remembered what she was wearing under that dress of hers. His hand slid down her thigh and traced the edge of the dress with his finger tips, noticing the way her breath paused for the briefest of moments. Then he slowly pulled up the hem, his hand running up her thigh again, reaching around. The second he touched the black lace he hummed and gave her ass a firm squeezed. Sakura clenched his shirt and moved her face from his shoulder to his neck, placing a kiss there. She knew this had been coming and she was already getting worked up.

Sasuke wasted no time in flipping their positions, admiring the way her pink hair fanned across the pillows. The excitement in her eyes were reflected in his own and they mirrored a smile as well. Though his smile was quickly turned into a smirk as he kneeled between her legs, her dress riding up and putting her lace panties in display.

“There is just something about black that drives me crazy,” He confessed, pointer finger tracing the patterns and teasing her sex. His gaze darkened when she spread her legs further and he was really tempted to drag this out.

“You drive me crazy,” Sakura breathed, hands fisting the pillows. She wasn’t that confident when it came to dirty talk. She preferred to show how much she wanted it through actions, but she knew how much Sasuke liked hearing it.

Sasuke was impressed she responded so soon. A telling sign that she was going to be extra sensitive, however it would come with additional impatience as well. Although, his girlfriend wasn’t too fond of teasing in general. Not that that would stop him. In fact, it only made him want to do it more. He pulled back and got on his elbows, face right over where she needed him. Sakura knew what was coming and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He let his breath ghost over her for a few moments and she hoped his teasing mood wouldn’t last long. She would smack him with the nearest pillow if it did.

Those charcoal eyes sent a shiver up her spine as he held her flustered gaze, kissing her sex. Sakura moaned softly and moved her hips the tiniest bit. Sasuke rested his hands on her waist and licked a long strip over the lace, rolling the tip of his tongue around her clit. She moaned louder at that and needed to look away before it became too much, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from his. He let her rock her hips once he began licking in earnest and gave her a few harsh sucks every now and then. Her hands flew to his and she gripped them tightly, her thighs starting to tremble. She wanted the thin barrier to disappear, but there was no way she would ask him to stop.

Sasuke enjoyed the sounds falling from her lips and her glazed over orbs. He could tell she was really feeling it and he groaned against her just to hear her voice crack. He held her hips still when they tried to move faster, not wanting her to get ahead of herself. Sakura sighed in frustration, but knew complaining wouldn’t sway him. She let his tongue have his way with her for a few more minutes before pulling back. Her panties were soaked and his dick twitched at the sight. 

“Hn, I love it when you’re so wet for me,” He praised as he unbuttoned his pants.The second she saw he was undressing, she tugged his shirt off and yanked him on top of her.

“Sasuke,” She panted, hands roaming his muscled back. “Do something, anything.” _I need it._

Sakura was throbbing and could feel that he was too, she didn’t want to wait anymore. His cock was pressed right against her sex and she couldn’t stand it, thrusting her hips. 

Sasuke hissed and grinded down in response. “Easy, koneko,” He told her, not willing to let her take him over just yet. 

He got rid of his pants and underwear, Sakura’s dress following soon afterwards. He kissed her hard as placed himself on top of her, his hand fondling her lace covered breasts. His hips rolled slowly, unable to keep going without getting some kind of relief. He swallowed her moans as she clung to him and let out a few of his own. She felt so good underneath him and he wanted to take her, but he would hold back. Sakura didn’t know how much longer she could deal with his teasing and she broke the kiss to nip at his ear. Her nails lightly scratched down his spine and she grinned when both actions caused him to buck. She just needed to push him a little more and then he would snap, he would give her what she wanted.

Sasuke squeezed her breast harder and leaned back to glare at her in warning. She was trying him and she knew better. Or rather, she knew the best ways to get him to break. He both loved and hated the fact. The grinned didn’t leave her face and she slipped a hand in between them to caress the tip of his dick. He groaned and pulled her hand away, forcing it to rest beside her head. She was getting far too cheeky. He took off her panties but left her bra on, liking the way it looked on her smooth skin. Then he trapped her wrists in one hand above her head while his other hand traveled down to her exposed sex. She tossed her head to the side and moaned desperately as his fingers rubbed her clit, his pace fast and firm. Her legs closed as much as they could, both from how overwhelmed she was as well as her need to keep him there. She couldn’t stop the way her body shook or the way her voice sang. She was ready to come.

Seeing Sakura’s blushing face so wrapped up in pleasure was turning Sasuke on to no end. The fact that he was making her look that way added more fuel to his arousal, his lips coming down on hers for another kiss. Moments later he took his hand away right before she came and broke the kiss so she wouldn’t bite him. He smirked at the murderous look on her face and she truly wanted to smack him. 

“You jerk, always doing this to me,” She complained. “Stop it. Please, just take me Sasuke.”

“Tempting,” Sasuke hummed and started fondling her breast again, a gasp escaping her.

“Sasukeeee,” Sakura whined. “It’s valentine's day.”

She had a point there and he didn’t want to tease her too much, at least not today. “Alright, koneko. Hands and knees,” He ordered and let go of her wrists.

Sakura got into position and pulled her hair over her shoulders. Sasuke moved behind her and pressed the head of his dick between her folds. She moaned and tried to push back, but he was expecting as much and held her waist. He slowly pushed inside of her, head reeling at the tightness and heat wrapped around his cock. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it. Sakura couldn’t contain her moans as he finally filled her, stretching her so well. He felt so, so good and she wanted it so, so badly. Sasuke wouldn’t move until she adjusted though, no matter what she said or did. Once he deemed her ready, he snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust, yanking a pleasured scream from her throat. They did this too often to worry about being heard, though Sakura couldn’t help her volume if she tried. 

Sasuke didn’t let up and continued his hard thrusts, taking his time even now. He let her only have a taste of what was to come and dragged it out over several minutes, relishing in the feel of her around dick. Sakura felt every push and pull. She couldn’t think about anything else other than his big cock throbbing inside of her. She was caught off guard when he suddenly picked up his pace, continuing her screams. Then he leaned over her and started teasing her nipples, rubbing and pinching the hard nubs with his fingers. He kept squeezing and massaging her breast until she was close to coming, his own orgasm not far behind. His hand went down her stomach and to her sex, frantically rubbing her clit again. Sakura couldn’t take it and came, but he didn’t stop. He groaned as she clenched around him, the pressure making him come as well.

At one point, her hand reached for his to make him stop, but he didn’t. He brought her to a second orgasm as she took every last drop he had to offer. They collapsed on the bed together and Sasuke finally stopped thrusting. He panted against her neck as she tremebled underneath him, weak moans still leaving her lips. They laid there for a while, coming down from there high before Sasuke pulled out. He rested on his side and rolled Sakura onto hers, pulling her to his chest. His fingers ran through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her closer still, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips. He cared for her more than anyone, treasured her above all else. It had only been six months, but he knew she was it for him. It couldn’t be anyone other than her.

“Sakura . . .” Sasuke whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

“What is it, Sasuke?” She asked quietly, noting the serious look on his face. She began rubbing his back in comfort and support, wanting him to know he could tell her anything. 

Sasuke swallowed and forced down his nerves. There was no reason to hesitate, he was sure. “Sakura . . . I love you.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in, for her to grasp the fact that he had really said it. Her eyes widened and she fought back tears. She longed to hear those words from him, having been too afraid to say them herself. 

“I-I . . . I love you too,” She said and kissed him with as much feeling as she could muster.

Sasuke kissed back with just as much emotion, silently promising never to let her go. He knew she loved him, she said it in every way except in words, but hearing them out loud was different. It made him hold her tighter and a calm warmth spread over his heart. Sakura’s only wish was to have and cherish his heart and it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced. 

They stared at each other in silence, admiring each other’s features until Sakura spoke. “I wish you could stay the night . . . but Ino will be back soon.”

Sasuke scowled at being reminded. “I don’t understand why she can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“Don’t worry, I plan to run my mouth when she finally gets a boyfriend,” She told him.

“Will you now?” He grinned. “It seems I’ve tainted you with my evil ways.”

Sakura giggled. “Maybe I want to be tainted.”

Sasuke’s grin turned into a smirk. “Then allow me to taint you again,” He flipped her on her back and his hands started roaming her body.

“Sasuke!” She squealed. “Don’t make me banish you!” She warned, swatting at him.

“Tch, as if you could,” He huffed before starting to tickle her. They wrestled around for a bit, Sakura’s laugh making him smile like it always did. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to. “I suppose I’ll get going now.” He sighed after a few minutes.

Sakura watched as he got out of bed and got dressed, a pout on his face though he would never admit it. “But you’ll be back,” She smiled, catching his gaze and trying to lighten his mood.

“Always, koneko,” He promised and leaned down for a kiss.

She got up as well and put on her robe, not missing the way Sasuke eyed her body. _He’s insoluble._ She walked over to the window, but turned in confusion when Sasuke stood at the door. He opened it and looked down both sides of the hall before stepping out. 

Sakura shook her head as she came over. “It’s like you want to get caught,” She mused, her boyfriend leaning against the doorframe while he stood in plain sight. 

He only gave her a mischievous expression in answer and Sakura giggled. He gave her one more kiss, but didn’t move to leave just yet. He could see her sadness taking over like it usually did when they parted and he hated it.

“I’ll be at your window tomorrow and I’ll call you when I get back to my room,” He told her, placing one last kiss on her forehead.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. “Okay . . . . . . Sasuke?” She asked quietly, green eyes pleading. “Say it again.”

Sasuke smiled softly, knowing what she meant and moved her hair behind her ear. “I love you.” 

Sakura’s smile widened, looking as if she had been given the world. Sasuke was about to give her yet another kiss, unable to resist when a loud voice suddenly yelled from the other end of the hall.

“UCHIHA!” 

The couple looked down the hall and spotted the ever watchful guard. 

“Shit,” Sasuke cursed and gave her that kiss anyway. 

_Until tomorrow, koneko._


End file.
